Sapphire
by ShadowTeir
Summary: Now borders on M I dont own anything except Sapphire and the story line. I died that day in the war and left the man I loved but I wouldn't go that easily and I certainly wasn't going to leave him in tears, he thought I was gone well its not that easy to get rid of me, I like to go by Sapphire Harkness but it's not my real last name, but I have a war to win... Doctor/oc oneshot


Okay i just watched transformers 2 and i had an idea for doctor who soo here goes

-  
Elxplosion after explosion rang out from outside of the TARDIS the sounds falling on deaf ears as the doctors lay crying over a body, a woman with gloden hair and tanned skin, her clothes ripped, blood covering her, nothing registering in the broken Time Lords mind, just the cold body he morned.

The war on one of many planets, throughout the stars.

This one was on earth, between a race devided in two, auto bots and decepticons, (yeah i know but this is souly focused on the doctor and miss mystery) decepticons after the young woman the doctor cried for.

Her mind contained the anciant knowledge that she did not want, the key of rulers, the map inside her head thats what they're after and now would not succeed in obtaining as her mind had to be alive.

She had been attached to a moniter to show the workings of her heart, a long low beep sounding from it showing that her heart had stopped.

Doctor's P.O.V

Why, why had she done this, she promised me forever...

Now here she is dead,

'No, she's not she cant be she wouldnt leave me.' Yet the truth lay right infront of me, he stone cold body, her heart stopped hours ago, my throat hurt like hell, I had screamed and screamed when her heart stopped until I could scream no more. The first person since Rose to capture both of my hearts and now she to was gone, it's not fair...

"Sapphire."

Her name escapes my lips as my head lay on the bed by her left hand, I wasn't the only one in the room.

Jack Harkness, the man who considered her a sister and at one time a lover.

While I had screamed he had continuosly punched the metal wall, denting it and leaving his fist bloody.

Now he was on his knees with his face set in stone.

She ment the universe to me, I had come so close to crossing my own timeline just to save her, but she wouldnt want that even if it ment she could live.

Tears still streamed down my face as no noise came from either of us.

The first movement since he fell to the ground Jack made was standing and walking over to my side to stare at Sapphire his hand on my shoulder. I snap, I just cant help it

"She cant be gone, she promised me forever, she doesn't lie, she isn't dead, she isn't she isn't she isn't" I say my voice hoarse and cracked I didn't move I couldn't I felt numb, cold, lifeless, I remember the first time we met,

*flashback*

A group of stray sarnax had kidnapped a girl I didn't know, I was annoyed because jack had rang about it, I was ready to say no but I had second thoughts about it when his voice broke and I could here tears in his voice.

"Please doc she like my sister, she's special, I dont know what they're gonna do to her and I cant bare the thought of anything happening to her... please..." That was the first time I had heard Jack Harkness beg and that is how I found myself on sarista 7 a planet that was purple and dying.

Later I found where they had been holding her hostage, but in all honesty it looked like they wanted her to be comfortable, she was dressed in a Sapphire blue roman kind of dress, laying on a one armed chair.

I slowly approched to get a look at her, when I reached her I was struck breathless at her beauty, the seemed unearthly at any rate, beautiful golden blond hair that looked silver in the moon light, her skin looking to have been glowing as the moon beams shone on her form.

Her hands had been bound and so had her feet, taking a look I realised they had rubbed her skin raw from what I assumed was her struggling, a thought struck me, if she was indeed from earth and in the same time jack was, then why would she be wearing a roman dress? How had she gotten into one if she had probably been unconcious, they had changed her...

What if it had been a male sarnax, they were known to take what they wanted and do it weather it was theirs to take or not.

I felt something come over me, I was knocked from my thoughts as I heard a moan.

I look at her with seeing eye's once more to see her srirring and prepare myself for rapid questions, I was momentarilly side tracked by her eye's, I was shocked to say the least, they were TARDIS blue with specks of gold in them.

A groan met my ears bringing me back to the situation at hand, she looks around and then down at her hand to see them bound and struggles to get her hands free, my voice finaly starts to work once more as I see blood run down her wrists,

"Easy now" I say taking her arm to stop her, she stills instantly and I gentally untie the ropes, reaching inside my pocket I take out some bandges and wrap them around her injured wrists gentally so as not to cause pain.

"Who are you?" her voice sounded like silk as she spoke,

"I'm, I'm the doctor..." then I realise how ironic that is considering I am treating her wrists, she doesn't question it, she just nods

"I'm Sapphire, what are you doing here and how did you get in here?" I expected neither of these questions and stumbled to answer,

"Um... I-I'm here to save you and take you home to Jack as he asked and I got in through the door..." I see her eys brighten at Jack's name and I help her up.

She loses her footing and falls forward, my quick refelxes kick in and my arm wraps around her waist to stedy her.

she rights herself and walks gracefully down the stairs toward a small door that I hadn't noticed. Pulling it open I see three things: A dagger, a sword and some clothes.

She pulls on tight black leather pants under her dress, turns her back to me and pulls her dress over her head, I go to look away only to see scars cover her back, and I wonder how she got them.

Taking a leather jacket that looks like a courset and zipping it up, she turns to me as she buckles the front and puts on chunky black boots and a black leather trench coat attaching the sword and dagger, the sword at her back the dagger on her hip consealed by her coat.

Now I may be a time lord and and alien but I'm still of the male species and looking at her she looked gorgeous, her curves outlined by tight fitting leather.

*flash forward same time*

"Hurry up! We need to leave." Her voice shouts to me I nod my head and get to work on disabling and destroying their teleporter whilst she fights off the guards never killing, only knocking them out holding her sword in a reverse blade stance, she was skilled, it took me 5 minutes to destroy the thing but it took her 3 to take out the first wave only to be hit by a second wave and reciving wounds as she fought against them.

I took her hand and we ran to the TARDIS, when we got inside I expected my favourite line to be spoken but the only thing she said was,

"Nice ship, come on we need to go." I stood there with my mouth hanging open as she just stood by the console, I snapped my mouth shut and began to get to work on the coordinates pulling levers as I went.

I returned her to Jack and left, a week later I returned and ask her to come with me, she had excepted in a heartbeat, spent the day with Jack and the rest of tourchwood 3 and then we were off.

We had so many adventures, in the first year we were the best of friends and come the second year we were lovers, having our fair few fights, I was protective of her to say the least, and very posessive would be an understatment, but she had been tarevling with me for 5 years.

*End of Flashback*

All through remembering this I had been ignorant of my surroundings, Jack had left and I was still by her side, on my knees holding her hand...

Then I heard it.

Beep beep beep

I hear a gasp and the hand that was in mine flexed and clenched. My head shot up and I see her blue eye's stareing back at me, she bolts up and runs out of the med bay to the console room and out the TARDIS doors. Me following her all the way.

Sapphire's P.O.V

The fight was still going on. I had to stop it, I had to. I look around to see that everyone in the area had stopped and was stareing at me in wonder and shock.

'Oh yeah i died...' I think, anyway I look over to where the wepons are and jog over to them, I pull out 2 sword slinging them over my back attaching two blaster to my thighs, a belt of daggers around my waist and grab the LXR a huge black gun that was twice the size of a shotgun and 3 times as chunky as one, my baby boy this gun is, I call him Alex. I turn around resting him on my shoulder only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

I look at who is hugging me to find Jack Harkness the man I consider a brother hugging me and crying, CRYING, I never thought i'd see the day...

"I' so glad your okay baby girl." I hear his voice shaking and realise I must have been out for longer than expected.

"Sorry jacky I didn't mean to leave you" I wisper as I pull away, I see the doctor behind him and Jack lets me go, I dont move and he walks toward me, grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a seering kiss that is full of desperation, his tounge forcing it's way into my mouth and as I try to fight back he puts me in my place and dominates me completly no matter how much I fight he put me back in place during this kiss.

As he pulls back I feel his grip on my neck tighten, he leans into my ear and wispers hottly

"You wont make it through the night unpunished for wht you've done." I felt hot at his words, and I felt something work it's way up my throat. I pull back with a smirk

"well then boys lets get his show on the road..." then I open my mouth and shocking everyone TARDIS blue regeneration energy pushes out of my throat and into the air. A loud bang hit us and everyone snaps into action, as a decepticon plows through the metal barricade,

"WHERE IS THE GIRL" His voice echoing off the walls, I smirk again and slowly walk towards it Alex still on my shoulder, when I stop I draw it's attention.

"Hello big guy, what can I do for ya?" I smirk as I aim Alex at him and shoot.

XXX

After the fight had finished I was surrounded by chunks of metal, they had been some of the Decepticons, I had fought three at a time taking down the last one by shoving my sword into it's heart, I was currently standing on it.

Jumping down I walk over to the destroyed building andlook at the amount of injured people ans spot my brother Jack and my lover, walking up behind their backs I whisper,

"Hey." they turn around and Jack grins at me,

"My baby girl sure knows how to handle herself, but then again i know that from experiance, dont I?" I nod and he hugs me again "Dont do that to me again, I cant handle losing you." He whispers to me, pulling back I smile at him and turn to my lover,

"Doctor." I say, and looking into his eyes I see just how much I am going to be 'Punished' and am looking forward to it, his eyes darken slightly and he pulls me to his side, his arm around my waist like a vice that I was sure it would bruise.

"You are in so much trouble, when we get home." The dark promise in his voice makes me shudder, what would he put me through? And then he drops his head onto my shoulder "You left me..." he whispers dispair in his voice, I wince at the hurt,

"I promised forever, and I dont break a promises to anyone, it just took a while..." I say quietly. We spent the day together, me, Jack and the doctor, it was around eleven by the time we got back to the TARDIS Jack had gone back to the Hub, he hadn't spoke on the walk back just kept hold of my wrist, walking through the doors they shut behind us by themselves. I felt his grip tighten on my wrist as he pulled me into the corridor and to our room. As soon as that door closed I was slammed against it roughly, enough to make me gasp, but before I had a chance to recover his mouth pressed into mine.

It was rough and controlling, possesive and I knew I was in for one hell of a night, he pulled me to the bed and pushed me down, our mouths still pushed together as he undressed me, I was in nothing but underwear by the time he was done and he pulled away.

"Stay there." his voice was hard and comanding, I couldn't disobey, he disappeared into another room and after a few minutes came back in and kissed me again, this time sweeter, I lost myself in it, and when he pulled back my hands were above my head, pulling I felt trapped. Upon looking up I see my hands had been cuffed to the frame at opposite posts, pulling I knew they weren't going anywhere.

He got off of me and I looked at him making his way to the bottom of the bed, i knew what he was going to do, I pulled my feet close to me, but it was no use, he grabbed my ankle in a tight grip and pulled it towards him, the cold metal of the handcuff was suddenly around my ankle and the other cuff on the right bed post, I go to fight him, but he slaps my leg making me cry out before cuffing my left ankle to the other side of the bed, I was completely spread out before him and at his mercy. It made me shudder.

He made his way to the side of the bed and sat down, running his hand over my breast before squeezing hard, I cried out again.

"Now, now none of that." he said, but squeezing again I couldn't help but cry out it was on the border of pain and pleasure, he sighs before standing up again and going into the same room as before after a few minutes I got slightly worried and began to tug at the restraints, "Your not going to get away." he says as he came out holding his jacket shirt and tie, walking over to me he looked preditory.

Again he sat beside me before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my head off the pillow, I wondered what he was doing before I felt the material of his tie against my mouth,

"Open." he comanded, but this time I did not comply, I refused to be gagged. A sharp sting on my thigh however made me gasp for breath and like that the tie was in my mouth and tied behind my head, "Not going to have you being so vocal this time, you don't get a say." he stood infront of me and continued to undress before he was completely bare, "I decided that if you do anything bad I'm going to cause a little pain pleasure love. Now that I have you strung up nearly naked, I believe it's time we get you out of the last of your clothes." there was so much darkness in his voice, he was going to put me through torture, I just know it, then he ripped my underwear from my lower half and removed my bra.

"let's get started shall we?" he said with a sinister smirk on his face...

Finished what did you guys think this is just a story I came up with on the spot so I know it's probably bad but what the hell had to get it out of my system...

Shadow OUT!  
xxx 


End file.
